Hablan de mi
by jennifer1997
Summary: Songfic: No hay nada que Ino disfrute mas que oír que hablan de ella.


_**Hablan de mí**_

Ino se dirigía al colegio, escuchando con sus finos y atentos oídos como la gente solo podía hablar de ella, algo de lo que estaba absolutamente orgullosa.

_Ha-ha-hablan de mi (x3)_

_Que hablen de mí_

Ya en la entrada del instituto, las miradas en ella rápidamente se hicieron notar, ella era una de las chicas mas populares de la escuela, por no decir que la mas popular, por como sus "admiradores" la hacían sentir, eso podría molestar un poco, pero a ella mas bien le gustaba, se sentía triunfante, todos admiraban como nunca se quedaba callada si algo no le parecía.

_Siempre esta sensación_

_Las miradas sobre mí_

_Y no es persecución_

_Digo lo que nadie se atreve a oír_

Ella sentía que tenia todo, menos amor, estuvo muy interesada por un chico que también era popular, el capital del equipo de futbol Sasuke Uchiha, pero se dio cuenta que el chico ideal para ella, no era otro que su mejor amigo, Shikamaru Nara, y así le ha pasado con otras cosas, es que si alguien es difícil de satisfacer, es ella.

_Lo que quise poseer_

_Siempre lo tuve ahí_

_No es la primera vez_

_No soy chica fácil de satisfacer_

A muchos les gusta, una frase en particular que Ino suele decir mucho, "aquí voy", cada vez que dice o grita eso, todos prestan atención sin importar que estuvieran haciendo anteriormente, ya que si Ino lo decía, era porque algo se proponía hacer y cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza, nadie, absolutamente nadie, la puede detener, ella piensa que en la vida hay que ser fuerte, nunca sabes que puede pasar, así que trata de estar preparada mental y físicamente para todo, ya que piensa que la vida no es para débiles.

_Aquí voy otra vez_

_No es personal_

_Se que no me pueden detener_

_Aquí voy otra vez y sin dudar_

_Esta vida no es para débiles_

Ino se encontraba en educación física, jugando un partido de voleibol con sus compañeras, si alguien quería acaparar el balón, era ella, pero nadie podía negar, que lo hacia muy bien, el tenerla en el equipo era victoria segura, lo que la pone nuevamente en las bocas de todos, lo cual a ella la hace feliz.

_Deliciosamente voy_

_Que hablen de mi es lógico_

_Deliciosamente voy_

_Que hablen de mi es mágico_

_Deliciosamente voy_

_Que hablen de mi es tan energético_

_Deliciosamente voy_

_Es un clásico, un clásico_

Ino se dirigía a casa, en compañía de su mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno, ella a veces se avergonzaba de las tonterías que Ino, hacia o podía hacer, Sakura no era tan segura de si misma como Ino, se preocupaba siempre por "el que dirán", mientras que a Ino eso le importaba un comino.

_Ha-ha-hablan de mi (x3)_

_Que hablen de mí_

A Ino le gustaba probar de todo, hacer de todo, pero sobre todo demostrar que nada era imposible, algo que muchos creen una locura, ella si estaba interesada se lo ponía, como meta, ella creía que nada en este mundo era imposible y si lo piensas bien, tiene razón.

_Desafiar la realidad_

_Es mi forma de existir_

_Sino poner atención_

_Corres el peligro de caer ante mí_

Algo que a Ino, no le gustaba, era quedarse sola en casa, casi siempre sus padres trabajaban y pocas veces los veía, aunque no lo demostraba, odiaba eso, definitivamente es difícil de satisfacer.

_Demasiada soledad me enseño_

_A comprender que hay una sola verdad_

_No soy chica fácil de satisfacer_

Ino junto con sus amigas, se dirigían al centro comercial.

¿Y si hacemos las compras mas divertidas? – propuso Temari.

¿Qué se te ocurre? – pregunto Ino.

¿Son capaces de comprar todo lo que quieren en 5 minutos? – pregunto Temari.

¿Qué? Eso es completamente imposible – dijeron las demás.

Acepto – dijo Ino, se sorprendieron pero solo un poco.

¿5 minutos? ¿En serio lo lograras? – pregunto Sakura.

Aquí voy – dijo Ino, para después entrar a una velocidad que saco humo, todas tomaron eso como un si.

_Aquí voy otra vez_

_No es personal_

_Se que no me pueden detener_

_Aquí voy otra vez y sin dudar_

_Esta vida no es para débiles_

En la parte principal del centro comercial, quedaron de verse, cuando todas llegaron, se quedaron prácticamente en shock, Ino ya estaba ahí, como con 6 grandes bolsas.

¿P-Pero como…? – pregunto Sakura, mas que impactada.

Nada es imposible, Sakura – dijo Ino, simplemente, sonriendo, nuevamente los comentarios acerca de ella se hicieron presente, Ino se sentía completa con eso - _clásico_ – pensó sonriendo más.

_Deliciosamente voy_

_Que hablen de mi es lógico_

_Deliciosamente voy_

_Que hablen de mi es mágico_

_Deliciosamente voy_

_Que hablen de mi es tan energético_

_Deliciosamente voy_

_Es un clásico, un clásico _

Ino y Sakura, se encontraban en el patio del colegio, Sakura tenía la cabeza baja, en señal de tristeza.

Discúlpame, no quise decirte frente de marquesina – dijo Ino, pidiendo perdón, por haber ofendido anteriormente a su amiga.

Ya se lo que dirás, tu eres así – dijo Sakura – bueno, ni modo – dijo sonriendo.

_¡Ay! Perdón ya lose_

_No fue mi intención herirte…_

_Entiéndelo de una vez…_

_Yo soy así… eh… eh…_

Ino y Shikamaru, iban tomados de la mano, ella estaba feliz, cuando el se detuvo, ella se lo quedo mirando extrañada, para luego recibir un dulce beso por parte de el, lo que la hizo sonrojar, cosa que sus compañeros no pasaron por alto.

¿No te incomoda? – pregunto Shikamaru, ella sabia de que hablaba.

No, que hablen – dijo Ino, tranquilamente.

_Ha-ha-hablan de mi (x3)_

_Que hablen de mí_

_Hablan de mí…_

Ino y sus amigas caminaban por los pasillos del colegio, las miradas, como cosa extraña, no faltaban, eso a ellas podría incomodarles pero… a Ino definitivamente no.

_Deliciosamente voy_

_Que hablen de mi es lógico_

_Deliciosamente voy_

_Que hablen de mi es mágico_

_Deliciosamente voy_

_Que hablen de mi es tan energético_

_Deliciosamente voy_

_Es un clásico, es mágico, es lógico…_

Ino Yamanaka, una chica linda, que muchos consideran casi que perfecta, le fascina que hablen de ella, es algo que la hace sentir realmente completa.

_Ha-ha-hablan de mi (x3)_

_Que hablen de mí_

Que hablen de mi – dijo Ino, volviendo a casa, con las miradas, como siempre encima de ella igual que los comentarios, que a ella jamás le incomodan ni le incomodaran.

_**Fin de este fic**_

Es gracioso ver como Ino se cree casi que la Neta del Planeta, bueno por ahora me retiro, ya mis vacaciones expiraron, pero muy pronto regreso. Dejen reviews, sayonara.


End file.
